


Reckless Behavior

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop bdsm oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: Barebacking, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Mingyu should have watched the music video first. The chained up concept...well...the collars....well let's just say that if it wasn't for Jun's wonderful (evil) plans, Mingyu wouldn't be hiding out on Vixx's waiting room, anxiously hoping that when Han Sanghyuk walked through that door, he'd be totally down for a quickie against the wall or that couch over there or literally anywhere oh my god please. It turns out better than he thought. Oh. And Jun is a manwhore because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I did plenty of research on this to make sure this was as accurate as possible. Vixx’s first stage with Chained Up was at Music Bank on November 13 and their win 7 days later was also on Music Bank (but they won twice in the days beforehand…I just wanted there to be a bit more time). But like guys, research is exhausting and I tried to make this as accurate as possible (although I’ve never been backstage for any of these things so honestly I have no idea how backstage would work or if this kind of thing is at all possible) but well here this is.

Mingyu rolled his eyes as Soonyoung flipped the channel again. “Dude can’t you just pick a channel?”

Soonyoung smirked. “Why does it bug you so much?”

Mingyu shrugged. “Just pick something and leave it?”

“Yeah stop changing it every five seconds.” Jeonghan added.

Soonyoung sighed and left the tv at the channel for Music Bank. “I heard Vixx sunbaenim is having a comeback today.” Soonyoung said casually.

Mingyu hoped that his interest didn’t show on the outside. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. Apparently they’re slaves of love. Did you not see their new music video yet?”

Mingyu hadn’t. 

In truth he had been waiting until some of the other members had seen the music video already. He didn’t want to seem like he was obsessed with Vixx in any way. But he was. Sort of. He looked up to his sunbaes of course, everyone in Seventeen did to some degree, but it was different for Mingyu. He sort of (definitely) had a crush on Vixx’s maknae Sanghyuk. The first time Mingyu had seen a Vixx music video, it was Vixx’s G.R.8.U music video and Sanghyuk had been adorable and cute and blonde. That was the first time Mingyu had ever had feelings for a man and it confused the shit out of him until he finally accepted that maybe he was at least a little bit gay. 

Now that he was an idol, with a certain image to keep up for the fans, Mingyu was more than a little concerned that someone was going to find out about his little crush. But he wasn’t quite expecting Vixx’s Chained Up concept to be so… _hot._

The live stage started with one of the songs on Vixx’s new album, Hot Enough, and Mingyu had actual trouble controlling his expression. Sanghyuk’s hair was blonde _again._ Platinum blonde and he looked fantastic. It didn’t help that he practically sang at the camera and made beckoning motions with his fingers that totally did _not_ make Mingyu a bit tight in his pants. And holy shit Sanghyuk was so damn tall. 

“Ravi’s rap in this song is really good.” Vernon’s voice startled Mingyu out of his daze.

“Yeah it is.” Mingyu said, but he hadn’t been paying attention. All he could focus on was Sanghyuk. 

The song ended and everything changed. And the tightness in Mingyu’s pants turned into a full on boner. In hindsight, Mingyu realized he should have seen the music video on his own earlier so he would be prepared for what he would see on stage. Even in his wildest dreams Mingyu had in no way been expecting collars. It didn’t help that the white outfits that they wore complimented Sanghyuk’s skin beautifully. Mingyu swallowed nervously as Sanghyuk stood front and center to sing his lines. Ravi started rapping and Mingyu thought Sanghyuk’s part was done _and then the camera panned over to Sanghyuk again_ and Mingyu had to shove a pillow into his lap. _That fucking collar was destroying him._

Mingyu was in a dilemma as he stared at the screen. He needed to somehow leave the room right now, missing the rest of the performance, in order to take care of his _problem,_ or wait until after the performance to do so where he ran the risk of one of the other members seeing how hard he was in his loose sweatpants. Mingyu ended up thinking more with his dick and he continued to sit and stare at the screen, his eyes following Sanghyuk’s every movement.

“Well that was actually really good.” Seungkwan said as the performance ended. Commercials started to play. 

“You’ve been quiet Mingyu.” Seungcheol noted.

Mingyu’s eyes jerked away from the television screen and he looked over at the leader. “Oh, it was good.”

“Good? Collars were a fantastic idea!” Jun said excitedly.

At least Mingyu hadn’t been the one to say it. “Uh yeah, I guess.” He replied.

Vernon rolled his eyes. “You’re gross.” He said to Jun.

Jun shrugged. “So the collars got to you, right Ming?” The older boy asked, hopping over the back of the couch to sit down beside Mingyu.

“Um…no?” Mingyu replied. A wicked smirk appeared on Jun’s lips and Mingyu was nervous suddenly. Jun snatched the pillow off of Mingyu’s lap before the younger could react. “No!” Mingyu snapped as he pulled the pillow back down.

Jun smiled pointedly. “They so did. Okay so which one of them do you have the hots for?”

Jisoo made a face. “Jun, the maknae line is present. Can you move your whorish topics to another room?”

Jun threw a glance over at the older member. “I would but this particular topic is hard to move.” Chan giggled and Jisoo rolled his eyes, hauling himself to his feet to drag the maknae line out of the room. “Okay spill!” Junhui said excitedly.

“Why do you even care?” Mingyu asked Jun. 

“I’m curious.”

“Not good enough.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “I can set up something for you to meet him if you tell me.”

“Fine. It’s Hyuk.”

Jun grinned. “I could have pegged you for a maknae type.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Just shut up okay? I wasn’t expecting it okay? I didn’t see the music video yet so I didn’t know what they were going to wear, and I haven’t had sex in a really long time and I have hormones and-”

Jun shut him up by putting a hand over Mingyu’s mouth. “Dude, you’re rambling. I get it. As soon as I saw the music video I had to go find Hongbin. I fucked him so goddamn hard with that collar on…”

“Gross.” Seungcheol said as he left the room, herding out the remaining members, leaving Jun and Mingyu alone in the room. 

“Why are you such a slut?” Mingyu asked Jun.

Jun grinned. “I’m a manwhore…there’s a difference. And why does it matter? Do you want to know the best place to fuck someone behind stage when they’re sweaty from a performance and still in all their stage makeup and clothing or not?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

\---  
Mingyu realized that taking advice from Jun was pretty much always a bad idea. It had taken a week for Mingyu to actually garner the courage to sneak backstage and this was Mingyu’s only opportunity now so he couldn’t fuck it up. 

Of course there were lots of ways for Mingyu to fuck things up. First of all Mingyu was an idol who wasn’t supposed to be behind stage at the Music Bank for any reason. Secondly he was so freaking tall that hiding anywhere just didn’t work. Third…Jun’s disguise idea sucked. But Mingyu was already behind stage. Jun had fortunately given him the right directions to Vixx’s waiting room and Mingyu snuck inside it. All of the waiting rooms were empty right now as the groups were on stage to announce the winners and only after would Vixx be on their way back to their waiting room. According to Jun’s estimate, Mingyu had about ten minutes to kill time. He hid himself on the floor in a corner among the rack of clothes and pulled out his phone.

To: Man-Whore  
_This is a terrible idea_

His phone buzzed a moment later.

From: Man-Whore  
_Try telling me that after you’ve had the best sex of your life_

Mingyu rolled his eyes and put his phone away and sat back to wait for Vixx to come back to their waiting room. But he was nervous as hell. He didn’t know what to expect from Sanghyuk when he walked in. Hell he didn’t know if the older boy would even be interested in him…or if he was even a little bit gay. This really was a terrible idea. Mingyu finally decided he was going to leave. This was stupid. It didn’t matter that this was the only opportunity that Mingyu would have, this was stupid. He had his hand on the door handle and was about to open it when it suddenly swung open and he came face to face with Sanghyuk. 

“Mingyu?” The older boy asked.

Mingyu blushed. “I got lost. Sorry.”

Hakyeon pushed the door open the rest of the way, herding the rest of Vixx and shutting the door behind them. Mingyu noticed the trophy in the leader’s hand and his eyes widened. _Mingyu really needed to get out of here._ “You’re not lost. Seventeen isn’t supposed to be anywhere near Music Bank.” Hakyeon correctly surmised.

“Oh um…well about that…”

Hongbin plunked down in a chair, glancing over at Mingyu. “Tell Jun that I can’t perform if he fucks me that hard again and that I’m not talking to him anymore.”

“I’m not here because of Jun.” Mingyu blurted out.

“So why are you here?” Jaehwan asked.

“Collar.” Taekwoon said softly. Mingyu flushed dark red but nodded. 

“Which one of us specifically?” Hongbin asked, eyeing Mingyu.

“Um well I guess Sanghyuk.”

“You guess?” The maknae asked, crossing his arms. “We just won out there and you _guess_ that you’d want to fuck me?”

Mingyu knew his face was dark red now. He’d never blushed so much in his life. He wanted to get out of this room right the fuck now. But Sanghyuk was right there, almost eye level with him and a collar around his throat. Mingyu’s dick wouldn’t let him leave. “I never said fuck…I um…I should go.” Mingyu’s feet didn’t move.

Sanghyuk took a step forward, the gap between them closing suddenly and Mingyu couldn’t breathe. If he tried he knew all he’d smell would be Sanghyuk’s musk and sweat and _oh god_ Mingyu hoped nobody had noticed his boner yet. “If you want me” Sanghyuk breathed, leaning in so his lips brushed Mingyu’s ear, “you’re going to have to tell me that you want me.”

Mingyu snapped. His hands came up to grab Sanghyuk’s shirt collar and he shoved the older boy backwards harshly. Sanghyuk’s back smacked against the wall. There was a gasp and then the door opened and the rest of the members left the room.

“You have fifteen minutes.” Hakyeon hissed as he pulled the door shut.

Mingyu growled, pressing his crotch against Sanghyuk as his fingers started undoing the buttons of the white button down shirt. The gold of the collar was taunting Mingyu and the fingers of his left hand hooked underneath it, tugging slightly. Sanghyuk hissed and Mingyu looked up at Sanghyuk. The older boy was watching Mingyu’s right hand fumble at their pants. “Who the fuck wears white on stage?” Mingyu breathed.

Sanghyuk smirked. “Apparently we do.”

Mingyu finally got Sanghyuk’s zipper down and just about came in his pants. “You’re not wearing any underwear.” He breathed.

Sanghyuk nodded. “Can’t with these pants.”

“My god.” He breathed. Mingyu let his hand drop from Sanghyuk’s collar and he anxiously undid his jeans. He groaned as his dick finally popped free from it's restraints. 

Sanghyuk eyed his package appreciatively before speaking up again. “So how do you want me?” Sanghyuk asked.

“I wanna fuck you right against this wall.”

Sanghyuk laughed. “Trust me, sex against a wall isn’t as fun as it sounds. You cool with the couch?

“Okay but let me first…” He leaned forward and latched onto Sanghyuk’s neck, right below the collar. Mingyu sucked a dark purple hickey into the soft pale skin and then stepped back to admire his work.

“I’m assuming you want me naked except for the collar?” Sanghyuk said as he walked over to the couch. He pushed his pants all the way off, peeling the tight fabric from his legs, bending over to do so.

“Can I fuck you over the armrest?” Mingyu asked. His dick was about to fall off.

“Sure.” Sanghyuk said, leaning over the armrest. “I’m gonna turn the collar around okay? The chain hurts if it’s too tight over my throat. The leather is fine though.”

Mingyu groaned, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside on the floor somewhere. “Do you have lube?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Hongbin’s bag does. He’s always ready in case Jun gets the hots for him...it’s the black bag in the corner there. I don’t want a condom.”

“Oh…okay…yeah…” Mingyu did as the older boy instructed and came back with a small bottle of lube. He slicked up a finger and then spread Sanghyuk’s cheeks with his palm. As carefully as he could Mingyu pressed his finger inside the older.

“I’m not going to break Mingyu. I’m not some virgin chick. I’m gay as hell and I finger my ass every single night. You can start with two fingers Mingyu. And step on it because I’m hard as fuck right now.”

Mingyu shuddered at the tone in Sanghyuk’s voice and he pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Sanghyuk let out a low groan. Encouraged, Mingyu started scissoring his fingers, searching for Sanghyuk’s prostate as he did so. He found it after he added the third finger and Sanghyuk shuddered beneath him.

“Okay hurry the fuck up. Hakyeon wasn’t lying when he said fifteen minutes. Just stick your dick in me.” Sanghyuk’s voice was slightly shaky.

Mingyu wasn’t much better off. He was so hard it hurt and seeing Sanghyuk’s ass on full display for him, waiting for him to bury his dick between those tight cheeks…Mingyu would be lucky to last even a minute inside of Sanghyuk. He spread some more lube onto his dick and then eased himself into Sanghyuk’s tight heat.

Sanghyuk let out a low groan and let his head drop onto the cushions. “Fuck.”

“You’re so goddamn tight.” Mingyu breathed.

“I try.” Sanghyuk panted in response. He pushed back against Mingyu, pulling the younger deeper inside himself. 

A sharp gasp escaped Mingyu’s throat as he bottomed out completely. His hands tightened around Sanghyuk’s hips and his toes curled as sensations swirled low in his belly. _He couldn’t cum yet. Fuck please not yet._

“You gonna be okay?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be…”

“Okay grab the collar with one hand and my dick with the other and fuck me as hard and as fast as you fucking can Mingyu.” Sanghyuk interrupted him.

Mingyu groaned. “Bossy.” He mumbled, but he reached underneath Sanghyuk to grab at the older boy’s dick. It fit comfortably in Mingyu’s left hand. As Mingyu reached his right hand up to tighten around the collar, his chest pressed against Sanghyuk’s still sweaty back and Mingyu shuddered. “Not gonna last.” He mumbled as he braced his legs slightly and began fucking into Sanghyuk.

“Don’t want you to.” Sanghyuk replied, his words staccatoed by Mingyu’s thrusts. 

Sanghyuk pushed back against Mingyu, disrupting the younger’s pace slightly. “Don’t squeeze your ass like that.” Mingyu grunted.

“Punish me.” Sanghyuk shot back.

That did it. Mingyu’s fingers remembered the collar and he tightened his fingers around the gold, tugging back sharply as he bottomed himself out completely into Sanghyuk’s ass. Sanghyuk hissed out a pinched off gasp and the sound pushed Mingyu over the edge completely. A deep moan rumbled out of Mingyu’s chest as he released inside of Sanghyuk. He loosened his grip on the collar for a second and Sanghyuk pulled in a sharp gasp of air as Mingyu started pumping Sanghyuk’s cock. He tightened the grip on the collar again and Sanghyuk began shaking. His throat started swallowing and Mingyu let him have another breath. 

“Cum for me Sanghyuk.” Mingyu breathed. Sanghyuk’s legs started to give out and his hands gripped at the cushions. “Do it. Say my name.” 

Sanghyuk licked his lips. "Mingyu, pease.” He whispered.

“Cum right now or I’ll walk away.” Mingyu growled.

Sanghyuk hissed and came apart in Mingyu’s hands. Mingyu let go of the collar and Sanghyuk took a sharp gasp of air and slumped against the couch, his hips still rocking into Mingyu’s hand slightly as the aftershocks of his orgasm faded. “Shit.” He breathed.

“Yeah.” Mingyu replied. They stayed like that for a minute. 

“We better get dressed. They’ll be back soon.” Sanghyuk said, his breathing beginning to even out again.

Mingyu slowly pulled himself out of Sanghyuk’s ass and they both groaned at the sensitivity. They both fished for their clothes on shaky legs. Sanghyuk put on his regular street clothes again, picking up his stage clothes and hanging them up neatly. “This was nice.” Mingyu said, suddenly awkward with the older boy.

Sanghyuk grinned, keying his number into Mingyu’s phone. “Yeah it was. If you want to do it again sometime, I’ll find a way to keep both of my collars. I want to try them on you next time.” He said with a smirk, one of his eyebrows raising up suggestively. 

“Oh god.” Mingyu breathed.

A knock sounded on the door and Mingyu jumped. “We’re decent.” Sanghyuk hollered and the rest of Vixx stumbled in. Sanghyuk dragged Mingyu over to the door and pushed him against the wall beside it. “Mark my words Mingyu, I will have your fine ass soon.” He pressed a kiss to Mingyu’s lips and then pushed him out the door.

Mingyu’s phone suddenly buzzed.

From: Man-Whore  
_Still a terrible idea?_

Mingyu grit his teeth.

To: Man-Whore  
_Fuck you_

He pocketed his phone and snuck through the backstage, headed back towards the studio.

 

\---  
Back in the waiting room, Hongbin and Jaehwan were inspecting the bruising around Sanghyuk’s throat. “He fucked you good didn’t he?” Jaehwan said with a smirk.

Hakyeon clicked his tongue. “Is all this bruising really necessary?”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Oh please, like you and Taekwoon-hyung haven’t had your fun with the collar already when you think we aren’t awake.” Hakyeon darkened and the faintest smirk appeared on Taekwoon’s lips. 

Sanghyuk ignored the conversation, plunking into a chair with a relaxed expression on his face. “Y’all are just jealous that I got fucked so damn good. Best win ever.” He said with a grin.

Wonshik threw a pillow at him. “Shut up.”

Sanghyuk grinned as his phone chimed at him.

From: Unknown  
_Uh thanks again hyung._

Sanghyuk grinned, changing the contact information.

To: Ming  
_Anytime cutie ;)_

 

\---  
Mingyu flushed at the nickname.

To: Sanghyukkie  
_Don’t call me that hyung_

The reply was instant.

From: Sanghyukkie  
_Then don’t call me hyung you sexy little thing_

Jun snatched Mingyu’s phone from his hand. “Ooohhh. You’re gonna be getting mad dick from now on.”

“Give that back!” Mingyu snapped, grabbing his phone back. There was another message.

From: Sanghyukkie  
_I’m glad you came today. I really do want to do it again sometime. We can get coffee sometime too if you want._

“Say yes.” Jun said.

Mingyu glared at him. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He stared at the screen.

To: Sanghykkie  
_Sure. I’d like that_

Sanghyuk replied a minute later.

From: Sanghyukkie  
_It’s a date. Gtg talk to you later sexy_

Mingyu took it back. Jun’s ideas were great. And if Mingyu wasn’t paying attention during practice that day, well who could blame him? Thank fuck for Jun and his wonderful ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for my bestie cuz Hyuk and Mingyu are her biases and I'm an evil friend so....ya this came out of nowhere but let's be honest, them collars got all of us hot so....
> 
> Update: There will be sequel chapters because I've had a lot of ideas for this. Idk when they'll happen but they will....
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
